Im Only Me Around You
by TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75
Summary: I quick one-shot of Krissy about Tom from LM. If you haven't read it, it's okay, but check it out anyways. So, onward, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, so here's where this story comes from. My friend, someone I"m not going to name was going through some problems, and I couldn't always reach out to him to help him, and when he wasn't home for about a week, I felt, well let's say like I almost lost a brother, and a really close brother, so this story is called, I'm Only Me Around You, from Taylor Swift's song, I'm Only Me When I'm With You. So, this is a really short story dedicated to him, just to tell him exactly what I was thinking. Now the song doesn't fit perfectly, but it's close enough. **_

**_This is just a one-shot, and if you've read my story, Life's Meaning, this is a story dedicated to Tom and Krissy, but in reality what I was thinking about him, hope you guys enjoy! This one's for you Tom!_**

**_All names are changed, so don't think you'll know the person I"m talking about. Now, one more thing, the thoughts are true, but not the actions._**

**_TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75_**

* * *

**_I'm Only Me Around You_**

**_Krissy's POV_**

I'm walking down the sidewalk from the tennis court, and suddenly a gust of wind blows. I look up into the sky, and see the tree leaves swaying to the wind. I stop walking for a while, and pause to think about him.

It's been a week since he was gone. A week since I've talked to him. I really try to get him out of my head, but it's bothering me when I've got no one to "run" to and spill my heart out to. This sucks, it really does, being like this. What's worse? Well, I have this "friend" named Ashley, and all it seems that she does is complain, whine, or just blabber, and me just being the nice person I am, I don't tell her how much she annoyed me when I'm facing this much trouble.

That's the problem. NO ONE really understands what I've been through. Everyone always say they know what I"m going through and how I'll get over it, but do they really? I'm really questioning that. I don't really think anyone knows what I"m going through. In all reality, no one can know what anyone is going through, but you can try to understand, and just listen. That's what Tom does.

I've said his name now. Never really been saying Tom that enough anymore, I just think "him".That's all, I guess it's painful thinking his name. See, there I go again. I wish I could just get his mind off of my mind. I really do, but it's really hard. Well, actually, I've managed not to think about him almost for this whole day. However, it wasn't the whole day, but I still didn't think about him at school. THANK GOD!

I hate it that I can't really hide my feelings at school, but then againg I still can, seeing I seem to always pretend at school about how happy I am, when I'm actually hurt on the inside, but this one was too much of a shocker for me, and it really worried me when I didn't talk to him for a while. It's kind of like a routine, talking to him everyday. I don't see him often enough to really talk to him face to face, so we're always talking online, and it's better, in my opinion.

It's hard for me to open up when I'm actually facing the person face to face.

I resum walking, but I continue to think about him, and while thoughts rush through my head, wind keeps blowing in my face, and I can't help but look up at the sky, with my hair blowing in the air, and I see two birds fly past as well. As I saw those birds, I realized my life related to a song, I'm Only Me When I'm With You, by Taylor Swift. It's always so funny how I relate my life to her songs, that's the only reason I probably like her music, the lyrics, they fit with me a lot of times.

* * *

Lunchtime, at school, still Krissy's POV

It's Friday, and I can't stop but be happy about that. Friday lunch is by far my favorite time of the week. Why? Well, my friend, Heather plays the guitar every Friday, and is always open to requests for songs, and today I couldn't help but ask her to play the song on my head for so long, Taylor Swift's I'm Only Me When I'm With You, and she, not knowing anything why I wanted it, started to play, and I quietly sand along with her, thoughts racing through my mind.

**Friday night beneath the stars, **Today is Friday, but not at nighttime.  
**in a field behind your yard,** I sometimes wonder if I'll ever see you backyard, for it'd be nice to see you some time.  
**you and I are paintin` pictures in the sky. **  
**And sometimes we don`t say a thing; **I don't have to tell you anything, and I"m sure you probably know what I"m thinking, I assume.  
**just listen to the crickets sing.**  
**Everything I need is right here by my side. **Talking to you, getting your comfort, I actually think I don't need anythign else even if my life is soo bad.  
**And I know everything about you **No, I don't, but you do trust me loads more than most people**.**  
**I don`t wanna live without you. **Living without you for that past week was really torture.

**I`m only up when you`re not down. **You were down, and I can't be too happy either,  
**Don`t wanna fly if you`re still on the ground. **From the birds, I don't wanna leave you behind, I hate doing that to people  
**It`s like no matter what I do. **I can't seem to help you.  
**Well you drive me crazy half the time;** Crazy as in laughing all the time.  
**the other half I`m only trying to let you know that what I feel is true., **Trying to, trying.  
**And I`m only me when I`m with you.** Besides my brother, it's true.

**Just a small town boy and girl**  
**livin` in a crazy world. **This world is really crazy, well my life is, and I'm sure yours is too.  
**Tryin` to figure out what is and isn`t true. **It's hard to know when you've got problems yourself.  
**And I don`t try to hide my tears.** I would probably cry openingly only to you, and my brother, that's it.  
**The secrets or my deepest fears. **I tell you almost everything, my secrets, fears, feelings, everything.  
**Through it all nobody gets me like you do. **I feel like you're the only one I can spill it onto, making me sometimes feel a bit guilty when you already have a hard life.  
**And you know everything about me. **Not everything, but a lot.  
**You say you can`t live without me. **You said it, not me, but then again I probably couldn't either.

**When I`m with anybody else it`s so hard to be myself. **It is, I can't say things about myself, and all I do is listen  
**Only you can tell.,** probably, you'll see a difference of how I act.

**That I`m only up when you`re not down.**  
**Don`t wanna fly if you`re still on the ground.**  
**It`s like no matter what I do.**  
**Well you drive me crazy half the time;**  
**the other half I`m only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**  
**And I`m only me**  
**Who I wanna be**  
**Well, I`m only me when I`m with you **Actually, now that I think about it, you're not really with me at all, just seems like it.  
**With you**  
**Uh huh**  
**Yeah**

That's really what I was feeling. I smiled right at Heather and thanked her, and she smiled back. That really made me happier, a lot, actually. I think I'll get through this, waiting isn't actually all that bad, really. Just got to be patient, that's all I need to be, patient.

* * *

Back home

I"m sitting at my computer, finishing up my homework, and I'm finally finished, so I go on and check my emails, and realized, he's sent me a message, saying,

"OMFG! I am SOOOOOOO freakin sorry! I was at a wellness camp that would help me stop my problems. I swear it! I was not allowed to go on any electronics...But I'm fine now!", and it wasn't even that he was fine and had his problem fixed that made me soo happy, it was the actual relief in a chest that knew he was truly okay.

Thank you God. Thank you soo much, but please, don't make me wait soo long the next time something like this happens, it really is painful.

Thank you though for making me feel so special.

* * *

_**This is the first time I've written a one chapter one-shot, so please if there is anything I could imporve on, just please tell me. I'd love it.**_

_**Thanks! Oh yeah, just to clear one thing up, this song is just the feelings KRissy has for a brother, or like in LM, a cousin, no others. I now it's kind of confusing seeing almost all of Taylor Swift's songs are a bit more of love related, so please don't get that confused.**_

_**Okay then, review, I want to know your opinion!**_

_**I"m out,**_

_**TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 **_


	2. Preview

**OKAY! For any of you fans who really want to be reading an actual chapter from any of my stories, I sorry to say that I haven't updated in ages. I know I shouldn't deserve to be forgiven, but I would love to hear the words of sympathy that you guys don't really hate me, but you don't have to because I understand. However, this is not why I'm here, I wanted to tell you all of you guys that I am starting a new story called What It Takes, so if you could check it out and see if you would like to try reading it because I wish you could! just a brief description of the story:**

**Title: What It Takes  
Crossover of the39clues and Maximum Ride series, so if you like either or then please check this story out!**

**Thank you everyone, and I'll definitely get to the stories as soon as I can, especially Life's Meaning. DON'T WORRY, I've written out the the chapter already but I need to find time to type it up onto Fanfiction.**

**So if you don't hate me, please do me a huge favor and check out that new story and I'll be forever grateful!**

**Thanks!**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**

**Here's a sneak peek at part of it!**

Max's POV

I sat down at my desk and put my hands over my face... no just face, crying face is what I mean. I felt devastated and don't know what I'm supposed to do now. Actually, I do know what I should do by the advice Krissy taught me. I have to choose of the few choices she gave me, and thank god she didn't tell me just one thing because I wouldn't have been able recover. However, Krissy told that I should either write a story going over the whole thing then tear it up into shreds or burn it, or I could write a song about it. Krissy once told me that I had a wonderful voice and that if I didn't use it then it'd be a total waste, so here I am trying to think up a song that would express my hate, anger, and sadness all at once in one single song.

For right now, I know what I want my song to be about... it's going to be about REVENGE. Besides that, I'm totally lost though. Guess I should go and seek Krissy for some help, but wait, Krissy's still down from the incident and now it being uncovered she doesn't know what to do now, but I have a feeling that this will help her get her spirits up because she writes lovely songs because she puts all her emotions into the song. Okay *deep breath* I can do this, Krissy won't bite my head off.

I walked out of my room and headed straight towards Krissy's room, but once I got there I heard Krissy singing softly to herself, "Maybe I've been going back too much lately when times stood still and I had you. Come back come back come back to me, like you would you would if this was a movie, stand in the rain outside till I came out. Come back come back come back to me like you could, you could if you just said you're sorry. I know that we could work it out somehow, but if this was a movie you'd be here by now."

Aww, that's so sad. I seem to feel the pain that Krissy is feeling, but I can't say that because I'm not Krissy and not the one with a child growing up in her stomach. It's very sad, and I wish I knew what was going on inside Krissy's head right now. She seems to always be able to hide her feelings in front of everyone that she knows, but you can read her like book when she sings her songs just by the emotions and expressions in her songs are too much to bare, let along the lyrics.

"Do you need something Max?"

**So, how does it sound? If you like it, please check it out!**

**Thanks again,**

**~TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**


End file.
